VSE Music Video: Moonlight Legend
by JudeDeluca
Summary: A songfic "music video", the opening to the still unfinished epic Virtual Star Embryology, detailed and retweaked from the first Sailor Moon opening, featuring Utena, Anthy, the villains, and the six original characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, Sailor Moon, or this song. This was not meant to offend anyone or any other series. **EDITED**

This is one the "openings" for my story VSE, which I have been trying to finish for the last year. I've taken a break until I get over whatevers it is that's stopping me from finishing it. I'm still figuring out their duel uniforms. Takes the first Sailor Moon opening and retweaks it to feature Utena, Anthy, and my OCs, even if the former two are barely in this. I did a couple of other songfics in the Legion of Super-Heroes section, using on the Ranma endings and a MV from a Tiny Toons episode, for fun.

**Ebony Dent**: Seventeen years old, jet black hair, second tallest. Teen vigilante X. Created for DC Comics Multiverse.

**Ginger Anderson**: Sixteen years old, brown hair and eyes, third tallest. Mutant with ability to manipulate earth-born elements. Created for X-Men Evolution.

**Gold Shawson**: Fourteen year old, deep brown skin, golden brown eyes, and wavy black hair to her shoulders. Gryffindor student. Created for Harry Potter and Sailor Moon.

**Michelle St. Clair**: Fourteen, black hair, French and Arabic descent, nice looking but like an actual girl, same height as Gold. No fandom, Original World based on the real world.

**Andromeda Ariel**: The shortest, with blonde Loli curls whose appearance is based off of one of the DOLLs seen in the title introduction pages to the manga DOLL by Mitsukazu Mihara. Cyborg girl in a black Goth Loli skirt. DOLL and Bubblegum Crisis.

**Celia Cortez**: Seventeen, the tallest, with blonde hair and eyes that turn red, looking like an amazon with fully developed breasts and mulatto skin. Half-vampire, but not in the sense as Twilight or Buffy. Created for a world combining the teen series _Fear Street_ and possibly _Bizenghast_ and others.

* * *

**Moonlight Legend**

**By Dali**

The bells ring throughout the quite city. The dark clouds twist and turn, ebbing away, until the Castle Where Eternity Dwells reveals itself above the city.

**VIRTUAL STAR EMBRYOLOGY**

Six figures, silhouetted in six spotlights, then jumping out. Scan down to a girl running in the distance, her shadow cast on the road. A close up of her legs, showing her running away from the screen. A pink rose unfolds.

**Singer**: _I'm sorry that I'm not straightforward._

Two girls running, one running to the screen, the other running from it. A white rose unfolds. They stop, and the girl on the right turns to face the screen. It's Utena Tenjou and Anthy Himemiya.

**Singer**: _I can only say it in my dreams._

Two shadowed figures standing back to back. A rose of light unfolds, revealing the figure on the left as Gold Shawson. A rose of shadows unfolds, revealing the figure on the right as Celia Cortez.

**Singer**: _My nerves are about to short circuit._

A rose of sheet music unfolds, showing Michelle St. Clair, looking up.

**Singer**: _I want to see you right now._

In the darkness, the masks appear. One masked figure stands out.

**Singer**: _It seems to be crying, the moonlight._

He rips off his mask to reveal Dios. In front of him, two girls are running in opposite directions. The girl on the left, Ginger Anderson, the girl on the right, Andromeda Ariel.

**Singer**: _Because I can't call you past midnight._

Ebony Dent, standing on one end of a fountain, looking behind her towards the Legion of Super-Heroes, as the sun sets above the buildings.

**Singer**: _I don't know what to do with this love of you. My heart's a kaleidoscope._

Cut to a starry landscape, as the Earth waxes and wanes by shadows in the distance. Six shadowed-over figures, floating in the air and coming forward, they rip away the shadows to reveal it's the six.

**Singer**: _Guided by the light of the moon._

The six, standing in a circle, their backs to one another, facing their brides, all except Michelle who doesn't have one.

**Singer**: _We'll meet again and again by chance._

Then, shot of a clenched fist, a malevolent glaze, and the villains and the former Black Rose Duelists, and Chigusa Sanjouin, standing together in a crowd, End of the World looking over them in his tower in the background.

The six are marching forward. Ebony in her ripped jeans and lightning t-shirt, red rose. Ginger as an X-Men, wearing an orange rose, Gold as Sailor Helios wearing a yellow rose. Michelle as herself wearing a green rose, Andromeda in her hard suit as a Knight Saber, a blue rose, and Celia as Alice with a violet rose.

**Singer**: _The light of the constellations…_

Various shots of them walking in different angles.

**Singer**: _Will fortell the future of this love._

Walking into the darkened arena, holding swords.

**Singer**: _We were born on the same planet._

The six looking up together at the Castle in the Sky.

**Singer**: _A miracle romance. Something I can believe in-_

Utena and Anthy holding one another and looking up at the Earth.

**Singer**: _A miracle romance_!


End file.
